fathamorffandomcom-20200214-history
GAMEPLAY
FATHAMORF RULES AND GAMEPLAY Fathamorf adalah sebuah tempat di mana kreatifitas dan imajinasi bebas tertuang dalam sebuah kegiatan. Tidak hanya sebagai media komunitas, di sini juga diharapkan mampu sebagai tempat bermain, belajar, dan berkomunikasi. How to get started : 1. Make your OC! Untuk bermain maupun berkomunikasi di dalam dunia Fathamorf para player (member) diharuskan memiliki character seperti hal nya RPG lain nya, dengan character inilah yang akan mewakili player dalam dunia Fathamorf, adapun membuat character dengan formatdi coppas terus isi, hasil nya di paste di caption gambar OC untuk mendapatkan source code silahkan lihat di Guide Document upload di : album player 2. Sebelum player masuk ke dalam dunia Fathamorf, para player akan masuk dalam portal gate atau waiting list di mana para player akan dipandu oleh para guide dan ambassador tentang peraturan-peraturan yang wajib diperhatikan dalam dunia Fathamorf. Di portal gate, para player bisa mempelajari dan bertanya mengenai hal-hal seputar permainan dan aturan-aturan yang ada di Fathamorf (link rules) 3. Group Fathamorf memiliki database di wikia (www.Fathamorf.wikia.com), di mana para player dapat mencari segala informasi tentang dunia Fathamorf. 4. Setiap hari nya, group hanya menerima maksimal 20 player demi menjaga keseimbangan group dan menghindari terjadinya overload member atau kasus-kasus penculikan dari pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. 5. Setelah data player berhasil di-input ke dalam database Fathamorf, player akan diinvite oleh admin kedalam dunia Fathamorf. Maka wajib bagi para player untuk menambahkan admin sebagai friendlist di account Facebook player untuk memudahkan proses invite. 6. Buatlah satu album khusus di profile kalian sebagai arsip pribadi untuk membantu para admin mengupdate data profile OC player di wikia. 7. Setelah semuanya selesai kalian bisa memulai berpetualang di dunia Fathamorf ;) FEATURES Dunia Fathamorf memiliki beberapa fitur menarik dari segi permainan dan sistem, diantaranya adalah: 1. Quests Berbagai macam quest yang seru bagi para ksatria berjiwa petualang. ' a. Scenario quest' Quest berdasarkan scenario atau cerita utama yang berhubungan dengan perkembangan dunia Fathamorf secara global. Diadakan setiap bulan dan mengikuti timeline yang ada di dunia Fathamorf, menggunakan sistem deadline dan diffilcuty feature. Unrepeatable dan perolehan reward besar. ' b. Primary quest' Quest berdasarkan list yang sudah tercantum dalam database. Berhubungan dengan perkembangan character dari awal perjalanan hingga menjadi ksatria kuat. Dapat dilakukan kapanpun, tidak mengikuti timeline dunia Fathamorf. Menggunakan sistem spawn, repeatable dan perolehan reward sedang, namun memiliki kesempatan mendapatkan rare item. ' c. Side quest' Quest-quest sederhana dari para NPC atau player lain untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan, dapat dilakukan kapanpun, tidak mengikuti timeline, tanpa sistem batas waktu, repeatable dan perolehan reward yang kecil. ' d. Job quest' Sebuah challenge dari para ambassador untuk membuktikan kelayakan character dalam sebuah class dan job tertentu, biasanya player akan diberikan quest ini oleh para ambassador saat pergantian job lulus dan masuk, syarat ditentukan oleh ambassador yang terlibat. ' e. Festival' festival ini adalah quest atau event yg di adakan oleh para ambassador khusus untuk villager, mereka akan mengadakan, permaina, pesta dan hal-hal menarik yg bisa di ikuti oleh para villager, bagi villager yg memiliki job juga bisa mendapatkan point exp jika mengikuti festival ini, millitary boleh ikut tapi tidak mendapatkan apa-apa 2. Spawn Mungkin beberapa orang belum tahu sistem spawn yang baru dan (mungkin) hanya ada di Fathamorf. Sistem spawn adalah sistem di mana syarat dari sebuah quest (biasanya monster/dungeon) akan muncul atau terbuka pada waktu-waktu tertentu saja. Jadi untuk menyelesaikan sebuah quest yang menggunakan sistem spawn, player harus menunggu jadwal spawn dari tugas yang diberikan. Contoh : Untuk menyelesaikan quest A, player diharuskan mengalahkan monster B yang hanya spawn setiap hari Kamis. Itu artinya, player hanya bisa upload atau menyerahkan tugas pada hari Kamis. Note : Jadwal spawn bisa di temukan di setiap monster’s profile di wikia 3. Side Fathamorf terbagi menjadi dua kubu, Alliance dan Underworld. Dua kubu yang dimaksudkan disini bukanlah tentang yang baik dan jahat, sisi terang dan gelap ataupun pahlawan dan penjahat. Kedua kubu dalam dunia Fathamorf bersifat setara, masing-masing kubu memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu menguasai dunia Fathamorf. Perbedaan dari kedua kubu ini hanya pada jalan dan kondisi. Arion Rincewind adalah seorang Dark Lord yang dipercaya untuk memimpin alliance karna kebaikan hatinya, meskipun dia seorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menghancurkan dunia Fathamorf, Arion mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Dan Lucca Neava adalah seorang Arch Angel yang di utus oleh dewa untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia, mengemban tugas dengan bantuan para penghuni kegelapan sebagai kekuatannya untuk menghadapi the Dark Lord. 4. Villager Fatahamorf is not all about war. Kami sadar betul bahwa tidak semua player menyukai peperangan dan kompetisi, khususnya bagi para roleplayer slice of life. Maka kami memberikan tempat khusus bagi para player yang lebih suka dengan kehidupan yang damai sebagai penduduk atau villager di dunia Fathamorf. Meskipun tidak ada quest untuk para villager, villager tetap memiliki peranan penting dalam dunia Fathamorf. Para villager memiliki job khusus yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh military, yaitu menjadi blacksmith, alchemist dan merchant (akan dijelaskan dalam trading feature). 5. TRADING SYSTEM Dalam dunia Fathamorf tidak ada mata uang. Segala jenis transaksi akan dilakukan dengan cara barter atau trading, setiap player memiliki inventory masing-masing di profile wikia dan album khusus di profile Facebook pribadi masing-masing. Item bisa didapatkan dengan melakukan quest, hunting, atau transaksi dengan merchant. baik villager maupun millitary, memiliki slot inventory maksimal 5 slot 6. Villager Job '- Blacksmith', adalah seorang pandai besi yang ahli dalam membuat senjata, blacksmith juga mampu memperkuat senjata dengan mineral-mineral tertentu untuk membuat senjata kepada blacksmith, millitary harus memberikan bahan kepada blacksmith untuk di olah menjadi senjata yang kuat ( status power tergantung dari lvl blacksmith yang membuat senjata) blacksmith juga bisa membuat senjata yang bisa di jual kepada millitary tanpa perlu bahan. Semakin tinggi lvl blacksmith, semakin tinggi lvl senjata yang mampu dia upgrade, batasan upgrade yg mampu di lakukan oleh blacksmith adalah 3 level di atas lvl blacksmith kebawah. blacksmith hanya memiliki 5 slot inventory, jika blacksmith membuat senjata baru, blacksmith tidak memerlukan bahan tapi jika slot inventory penuh, dia tidak bisa membuat senjata lagi sebelum senjata yg ada laku terjual , di buang atau di titipkan kepada merchant. - Merchant, adalah penyalur distribusi barang dari produsen ke konsumen, merchant memiliki inventory yang besar, setiap merchant level up, maka slot inventory bertambah 1 dan memungkin merchant menyimpan barang lebih banyak - Alchemist, adalah seorang ilmuwan yang mampu membuat ramuan-ramuan hebat, sama hal nya dengan blacksmith, alchemist memiliki 5 slot inventory, dan tidak bisa membuat ramuan lagi jika slot inventorynya penuh. Alchemist tidak memerlukan bahan untuk membuat potion dan semakin tinggi lvl seorang alchemist, maka akan semakin banyak jenis ramuan yang dapat dia buat. Setiap 3 level sekali alchemist bisa membuat 1 jenis ramuan baru. Ramuan baru yang di buat alchemist boleh memiliki efek apapun, tapi efek ramuan maksimal 5 menit setelah pemakaian dan tidak boleh di gunakan untuk melawan player lain untuk menghindari godmode. NOTE : Jika alchemist membuat suplement penambah status point, maka point yang diberikan sesuai dengan level alchemist. (alchemist level 5 membuat potion mengandung +5 stat point, blacksmith level 6 mengupgrade senjata dengan menambahkan 6 point untuk senjata tersebut, dst). 7. DEFAULT WEAPON Player akan diberikan default weapon yang sudah kami sediakan di database wikia. Player diperbolehkan membuat design senjata masing-masing dengan syarat sebagai berikut. a. Syarat membuat senjata newbie : Design buatan sendiri dengan acuan default weapon yang sudah ada. Contoh : knife, player diperbolehkan membuat knife dalam bentuk lain tapi status power dan cara menggunakan senjata harus sama dengan default weapon. b. Syarat membuat senjata advance : Player harus meminta blacksmith untuk membuatkan senjata dengan ketentuan dari pihak yang terlibat. Weapon yang dibuat tidak akan berpengaruh pada status power, kecuali blacksmith melakukan upgrade power pada weapon. 8. UPGRADE AND ENHANCEMENT Player dapat memperkuat senjata dengan bantuan dari blacksmith, dengan item-item tertentu yang dapat menambahkan power status untuk weapon yang di gunakan. (berpengaruh dalam quest) 9. STATUS POWER masing-masing weapon yang di gunakan memiliki status power, attack, speed dan magic, point-point ini sangat berpengaruh untuk mengalahkan monster, contoh : Monster memiliki attack power sebesar 5 point itu berarti status power yang kamu miliki harus lebih dari 5 point untuk bisa mengalahkan monster tersebut. Cara untuk menambahkan status power dalam senjata ada 3 : a. dengan melakukan party dengan player lain dan gabungkan status attack untuk menambahkan status attack milikmu ( hanya bisa di lakukan untuk quest party ) b. dengan memakai ramuan dari alchemist, alchemist bisa membuat ramuan yang bisa menambahkan status power dari weapon yang kita pakai sekali pakai atau temporer c . enhance weapon, blacksmith mampu menambahkan status power dari weapon yang kita punya, dengan mineral khusus kamu bisa mengupgrade weapon agar lebih kuat dan bersifat permanen